Il y a toujours un après
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Geneviève T.


Il y a toujours un après

Par Geneviève Thibeault

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis 3 ans. 3 ans déjà. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout est arrivé hier tellement ce qui s'est passé est frais dans ma mémoire. J'ai perdu il y a 3 ans le seul homme qui m'ai vraiment aimé telle que je suis. Le seul homme que j'ai aimé aussi. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'avouer ce simple fait.

Je ne me suis jamais accordée le droit d'aimer quelqu'un. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, après le dernier geste d'amour qu'il a posé pour moi, je ne peux faire autrement que de penser à lui avec amour…mais aussi avec culpabilité. Je l'ai poussé à commettre cet acte désespéré. Si je l'avais écouté plus tôt, les choses auraient pu être si différentes entre nous. Il paie maintenant le prix de mon entêtement.

Je l'ai revu 2 fois depuis ce jour fatidique. Le première fois, c'était lors de son témoignage à son procès.

Le hasard faisant bien les choses, c'est Fontaine qui était avocat pour la Couronne. Malheureusement, certaines personnes sont plus enclin à suivre la gloire que l'amitié; Fontaine est un de ces hommes. Le problème majeur dans cet histoire, c'est que Fontaine le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il était donc évident qu'il exploiterait la seule lacune qu'un homme d'expérience comme lui puisse avoir : l'amour.

Fontaine : Monsieur Johnson, que faisiez-vous cette journée-là dans

l'appartement d'Anne Fortier?

Johnson : J'avais reçu des informations comme quoi Pierre-Paul Tétreault, un

patient très dangereux interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique de

Montréal, s'était enfuit.

F : Quel est le lien entre Anne Fortier et ce Tétreault?

J : Elle faisait un suivi avec ce patient. Elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui et il ne

le prenait pas. Il la harcelait depuis ce temps.

F : Elle n'avait pourtant pas le mandat de suivre ce patient. Quelles étaient ses

motivations?

J : Anne Fortier est une femme qui veut aller au fond des choses…parfois au

risque de sa propre vie…

F : Que voulez-vous dire?

J : Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit toujours consciente des risques qu'elle prend pour

prouver ses propos.

F : Se peut-il que Madame Fortier ait déjà mis la vie de ses collègues en danger?

Il avait hésité avant de répondre à cette question. J'étais pendue à ses lèvres.

J : Malheureusement, oui.

Je m'étais mise à pleurer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Jean-Marie, qui avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes lors d'une enquête où j'étais encore une fois convaincue d'avoir raison.

F : Monsieur Johnson, avec tout ce que vous saviez sur Anne Fortier, et

considérant le fait que vous étiez chef d'escouade au SAS, donc patron de

Madame Fortier, pouvez-nous nous expliquer pourquoi vous la laissiez agir

comme si elle avait carte blanche?

J : Anne Fortier a un instinct qui se trompe rarement. Elle nous a souvent aidé à

résoudre des histoires de meurtres très compliquées…

F : Monsieur Johnson, laissez-moi reformuler ma question. Est-ce que la latitude

que le docteur Fortier avait au sein du SAS avait quoi que ce soit à avoir

avec le fait que vous êtes, ou si vous préférez, étiez amoureux d'elle?

J'ai relevé la tête lorsque Fontaine a posé cette question. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque là.

J : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

F : Ah non? J'essaie d'établir le mobile possible du meurtre de Pierre-Paul

Tétreault, et je crois que vous l'avez fait par amour pour Anne Fortier.

J : Anne Fortier était seulement une collègue de travail…

F : Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous divorcé Monsieur Johnson?

J : Qu'est-ce que mon divorce a à avoir avec ce procès?

F : Contentez-vous de répondre à la question. Depuis combien de temps?

J : Environ 6 mois.

F : Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous marié?

J : Un peu plus de 20 ans, mais je ne vois pas…

F : Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à demander le divorce après tant de temps?

J : Quoi?

F : Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé le divorce avant?

J : Je n'avais pas de raison de demander le divorce avant…

F : Donc vous avouez que vous aviez une raison de demander le divorce à ce

moment-là?

J : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

F : Monsieur Johnson, avez-vous déjà trompé votre femme?

J : Non.

F : Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle affirmait lors du divorce…

J : Elle se trompait.

F : Pourtant, certains policiers vous ont vu sur une des scènes de crime être

assez affectueux avec Madame Fortier…

J : Ils ont mal vus!

Il avait presque crié la dernière phrase. Fontaine avait eu ce qu'il voulait : le faire sortir de ses gonds. Après un instant où les murmures de la salle remplirent le palais de justice, il poursuivit.

F : Pouvez-vous me dire si Anne Fortier était amoureuse de vous?

Il a baissé les yeux lorsque Fontaine lui a posé cette question. Lorsqu'il a relevé la tête, il y avait au fond de ses yeux une mélancolie que personne ne pouvait ignorer.

J : Je peux vous affirmer en toute certitude qu'Anne Fortier n'a pas, et n'a jamais

eu aucun sentiment amoureux envers moi.

Je me suis levée et je suis partie. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai marché jusque chez moi de façon robotique, sans penser à rien, sans rien ressentir. Le vide le plus complet.

Après une éternité, je suis finalement arrivée chez moi. En fermant la porte derrière moi, la réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet. Je l'avais repoussé si souvent qu'il était évident pour lui que je ne l'aimais pas, que je ne l'avais jamais aimé. J'avais bousillé mes chances. Je me suis effondrée dans le hall d'entrée et j'ai pleuré sans pouvoir m'arrêter. En pensant à lui. En pensant à nous. En pensant surtout à moi, qui ne trouverait vraisemblablement jamais le bonheur. Par ma faute, ma très grande faute. Encore une fois.

J'ai appris quelques semaine plus tard qu'il avait été condamné à 3 ans de prison ferme pour le meurtre de Tétreault. Il perdrait 3 ans de sa vie à cause de moi.

Je suis allée le voir en prison un peu plus de 6 mois après son incarcération. Je devais absolument lui dire que j'étais là le jour de son témoignage, et qu'il se trompait sur au moins un point. Je l'aimais. Il devait le savoir.

J'y suis allée un mardi, après avoir plusieurs fois remis le jour de ma visite. Prendre la décision d'y aller était une chose; avoir le courage de tout lui dire en était une autre.

J'étais déjà assise dans le parloir lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il avait l'air surpris de me voir. Pour ma part, le revoir fut un choc. Il avait l'air fatigué, vieilli. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il avait l'air heureux ou pas de me voir. Il s'est assis devant moi et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

J : Anne…qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

La froideur de sa voix m'avait fait perdre le peu de confiance que j'avais réussi à accumuler. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

A : Euh…je suis venue vous parler de quelque chose de très important.

J : Ah oui?

A : Oui. Mais avant de vous le dire, dites-moi comment vous allez.

J : Bof, j'ai déjà eu de meilleurs jours…j'ai beau avoir des traitements de faveur

en tant qu'ancien policier, j'aimerais beaucoup mieux être dehors qu'en

dedans…

A : Avez-vous eu des nouvelles du reste de la gang?

J : Oui, ils sont tous venus me voir. Rita a laissé Dufour. Il souffre énormément,

mais il est assez fort pour s'en remettre. Mayrand passe beaucoup de temps

avec lui. Christine est enceinte; Parent est fou de joie. Tout le monde

s'ennuie de l'ambiance du SAS. Il paraît que c'est pas pareil dans les autres

escouades. Tu sais quelle réputation on avait, alors les gars se font regarder

comme des extra-terrestres…Il manquait plus que toi…

A : Je m'excuse…

Je l'avais dit le plus sincèrement du monde, en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait baissé les yeux et avait pris ma main.

J : Ça va. Je suis content de te voir…

Il avait fait une pause et avait relevé les yeux.

J : Tu me manques beaucoup…

C'est moi qui ai baissé les yeux.

A : Vous me manquez beaucoup aussi…j'ai perdu mon protecteur…

J : Apparemment, j'ai pas vraiment réussi à te protéger…

A : Vous avez réussi à me protéger de tout, sauf de moi-même…mais ça, je crois

pas que vous puissiez y faire grand chose…

Un silence s'était installé après cette phrase. Il est toujours difficile de contredire la vérité. Il a fini pas briser ce silence.

J : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

C'était le point de non-retour. Il fallait que je lui dise.

A : Je voulais vous dire que j'étais dans la salle le jour de votre interrogatoire.

J : Ah…alors tu as entendu Fontaine faire son cirque…

A : Je suis vraiment désolée qu'il ait parlé de notre relation…

J : Bah, je crois que je m'en suis pas mal sorti…je n'ai pas dit grand chose…

A : Vous avez dit une chose qui était fausse, et que je devais rectifier.

J'avais piqué son intérêt.

J : Ah oui? Laquelle?

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai plongé.

A : Vous avez affirmé que je n'avais jamais eu de sentiments pour vous et

ça…ce n'est pas vrai.

J : Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Anne?

A : J'essaie de vous dire que…vous êtes très important pour moi.

J : Je sais, tu me considères comme ton père…

A : Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi! Vous savez très bien que j'ai dit ça parce que

le reste de la gang arrivait et que j'ai paniqué!

Son visage s'était illuminé. Il avait au fond des yeux cette étincelle qui précédait toujours les questions qu'il me posait par rapport à nous.

J : Alors, maintenant que personne ne peut nous interrompre, je te repose la

même question : est-ce que tu m'aimes, et de quelle façon m'aimes-tu?

J'avais si peur de cette question…elle était tellement lourde de conséquences…

Il me regardait si intensément, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait dans l'univers que ma présence, mon regard, mes mots.

A : Je vous aime…beaucoup. Vous êtes l'homme le plus important dans ma vie.

J : Assez important pour que tu envisages un jour m'aimer d'amour?

A : Je crois que la question est si je me laisserai un jour vous aimer d'amour.

J : Et ta réponse?

A : Peut-être avec le temps…

J : Donc, j'ai une chance?

A : Probablement…oui…

J'ai baissé les yeux. Je devais partir.

A : Bon…je dois y aller maintenant. Prenez soin de vous.

Je m'étais levée. Il avait pris ma main.

J : Anne?

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

A : Oui?

J : Vas-tu revenir me voir?

Je me suis avancée vers lui et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

A : Au revoir Gabriel.

Avant de franchir la porte, je me suis retournée vers lui.

A : Si je ne reviens pas, n'oubliez jamais ce que je viens de vous dire.

Et je suis sortie.

Tout avait basculé hier.

Un simple coup de téléphone.

Une fête pour sa sortie de prison.

Une invitation à le revoir.

Une fenêtre ouverte.

Une décision à prendre.

Une vie à changer.

Deux vies à unir.

Il faut toujours réparer ses erreurs.

8 heures. Jamais dans l'histoire de l'humanité une journée n'avait été aussi longue. Elle aurait duré 1000 ans que ça aurait été pareil.

J'ai passé la journée à regarder ma montre, à sursauter à chaque sonnerie de téléphone, à soupirer devant le temps qui passe. Ou qui ne passe pas, dépendant du point de vue.

Je suis arrivée devant le QG de la police de Montréal une demie-heure à l'avance. Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais j'ai marché plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu.

Je suis entrée à 8 heures pile. Il y avait maintenant plus de 2 ans que je ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'était pas question pour moi d'attendre une minute de plus.

Je me suis arrêtée dans l'ouverture de la porte et j'ai regardé tout autour. Je ne l'ai pas vu. S'il fallait qu'il ne vienne pas…

Je me suis approchée de Durivage et de Lefèvre, qui m'ont confirmé que Johnson était sur le point d'arriver. Durivage m'a indiqué où étaient les autres membres du SAS. Je suis allée les voir et je les ai serré fort dans mes bras, pour leur dire sans paroles à quel point je les aimais et comment ils m'avaient manqués. Et c'est ce moment précis qu'il a choisi pour faire son entrée.

Je savais qu'il était là, car les conversations candides avaient laissé place aux grandes exclamations et aux applaudissements. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il a scindé la foule à coups de poignées de main et d'accolades pour finalement se retrouver devant moi.

On aurait dit que la planète s'était arrêtée de tourner à cet instant précis. En fait, il était plutôt difficile d'ignorer que la salle au complet était suspendue à nos lèvres, attendant de voir si j'allais l'embrasser ou le gifler.

Il a été déçu, le public. Il ne s'est rien passé d'éclatant. Il s'est avancé plus près de moi, a pris ma main dans la sienne, m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit :

J : Bonsoir Anne. Ça fait longtemps…

J'ai baissé les yeux. Je n'ai pu murmurer qu'un pauvre « Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps… »

La conversation (si on peut appeler ça ainsi) s'est terminé à cet instant, alors qu'il s'est mis à sourire, qu'il s'est tourné vers Jean-Marie et qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras.

Il n'y a pas que le public qui était déçu. Moi aussi. Et pas à peu près.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, il est retourné auprès des autres chefs d'escouade, où la fête préparée en son honneur a pu commencer.

Quant à moi, je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil depuis notre poignée de main.

Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mes tripes que je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Tiens, du champagne…

Je me suis assise au fond de la salle pour écouter les discours, ma coupe de champagne à la main. Lefèvre y est allé d'un discours poli, mais sans plus. Durivage a parlé de leurs vieilles années, bien avant le SAS et le froid qui s'était installé entre eux pendant plusieurs années. Il a parlé de l'efficacité de Johnson et du mérite de son escouade. Puis un autre est venu au micro. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Bla, bla, bla…

Quatrième coupe de champagne. C'est fou ce que c'est emmerdant un discours.

Lefèvre a alors demandé aux anciens membres du SAS de venir dire quelques mots sur leur ancien boss. Merde.

Dufour s'est adressé à la foule en premier. Il a vanté les qualités de leader de Johnson, qui savait replacer les choses entre les membres de l'escouade lorsque rien n'allait plus. Il a parlé de Johnson lors de leurs débuts dans la police, alors qu'ils n'étaient que de simples « badgés ». Il a fait pleuré tout le monde lorsqu'il a dit que ça valait la peine de perdre ses jambes si c'était pour avoir eu la chance de travailler avec une équipe aussi extraordinaire que le SAS. Johnson, les larmes aux yeux, avait serré Jean-Marie très fort après son discours.

Mayrand est venu dire quelques mots après Dufour. Il a commencé par un « Qu'essé qu'tu veux que j'dise après ça, sti? » en s'essuyant les yeux. Puis, il a parlé du mauvais caractère de son ancien boss, des engueulades auxquelles il avait eu droit, et de sa reconnaissance par rapport au cas de Marie-Jo. Il l'a remercié de l'avoir sorti de la merde, encore une fois, même s'il était victime dans ce cas-ci et non instigateur. Ses yeux se sont embués en lui disant « Merci encore boss. ». Johnson l'a pris dans ses bras en lui disant « Anytime, mon vieux. Anytime. »

Sixième coupe de champagne.

Parent a alors pris le micro, en vantant le côté pédagogique d'avoir un boss comme Johnson. On entendit alors Mayrand crier « Sti qu't'es téteux, l'kid! », et tout le monde s'est mis à rire. Il a continué en remerciant son boss de l'avoir gardé malgré toutes ses erreurs, et qu'il serait prêt à retravailler au SAS demain matin si c'était lui le patron. Johnson l'a pris dans ses bras et lui a dit « Si c'est c'qu'on fait, tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça! ». Rires généraux.

Lefèvre a alors repris le micro pendant que je prenais ma septième coupe de champagne. Il a choisi le moment où j'essayais d'avaler ma première gorgée pour demander « Anne, veux-tu dire quelques mots? ».

J'ai recraché ma gorgée. Tous les yeux se sont alors posés sur moi. Est-ce que j'avais le choix? Vraiment?

Je me suis approchée d'un pas mal assuré vers le micro, rassemblant tout ce qui me restait de concentration pour marcher droit. J'ai pris une grande respiration et me suis mise à parler. En fait, c'était bien mes lèvres qui bougeaient, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui se tenait debout devant ce micro.

A : Il y a 8 ans déjà, je suis entrée dans la vie de Gabriel Johnson. Je crois, en

rétrospective, que ce fut une malédiction plutôt qu'une bénédiction. Oh, par

pour moi; il a fait plus pour moi que quiconque mis ensemble depuis 25 ans.

Non, pour lui. Avant de me connaître, il était probablement heureux, sa

femme et ses enfants aussi. J'ai pris sa vie et je l'ai réduite en miettes. J'ai

fait ça toute seule, comme une grande. Comme Rouleau a fait avec moi.

Contre-transfert.

J'ai pris cet homme et je l'ai amené dans ma névrose. Je l'ai laissé tomber

amoureux de moi. Je l'ai laissé se perdre dans un amour qui n'avait aucun

avenir. Je l'ai laissé croire qu'il n'était toujours qu'à un seul pas de m'avoir,

alors qu'il marchait sur un tapis roulant. Il y a eu Washington. Il y a eu

Rouleau. Il y a eu Tétreault. Il y aura toujours Tétreault.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Peu de gens comprenait ce dont je voulais parler, mais ceux qui comprenaient étaient bouche bée. Johnson le premier.

A : Gabriel Johnson était un ami, un protecteur, un homme qui ne voulait que

mon bonheur. Et quelle fut ma façon de le remercier? Je l'ai poussé à

commettre un meurtre. J'ai fait d'un amour pur quelque chose d'entaché, par

ma faute.

Johnson était sorti de sa torpeur.

J : Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

A : Ah non? C'est la faute de qui? Ce n'est JAMAIS de ma faute, n'est-ce pas?

Votre divorce, ce n'est pas de ma faute? Les meurtres de Tétreault, ce n'est

pas de ma faute? Les jambes de Jean-Marie, ce n'est pas de ma faute non

plus, je suppose?

Il me regardait avec des yeux que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Un mélange de tristesse, de compassion, de compréhension. Il m'a tout simplement dit « Arrête. ». Il n'a même pas levé la voix.

A : Vous ne voulez pas répondre? Je vais le faire pour vous. L'espoir que je

vous ai laissé entretenir par rapport à notre relation a mené à votre divorce.

Vous savez comment je suis, je vous ai refait le coup il y a 2 ans et demie.

Mon désir de vengeance par rapport à Rouleau m'a aveuglé au point où je ne

voulais pas imaginé qu'il ne soit pas coupable, ce qui a permis à Tétreault de

continuer. J'ai poussé Jean-Marie à venir dans le bois alors que je savais

pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux qui s'y

cachait tout simplement parce que je ne vous écoute jamais. Il aurait encore

ses jambes si je vous avais écouté. Vous n'auriez pas eu non plus à tuer

Tétreault si je vous avais écouté.

Il semblait de plus en plus furieux.

J : Arrête!

A : Votre amour pour moi était ce que j'avais de plus précieux et même ça, j'ai

trouvé le moyen de le salir.

J : Arrête!

A : Je vous ai utilisé pour assouvir ma vengeance et pour me prouver ma

féminité. Nous n'aurions pas dû coucher ensemble…

J : ARRÊTE!

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Il s'est levé et est venu se placer devant moi.

J : Je t'interdis de dire que cette nuit-là ne vaut rien! Cette nuit-là a été la plus

belle nuit de ma vie, et c'est grâce à toi si je l'ai vécu, alors n'en parle JAMAIS

comme d'une erreur! Jamais!

Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

A : Ce fut ma plus belle nuit aussi…

Nous nous regardions si intensément que la salle au complet avait disparue de mon champ de vision.

A : Nous ne devrions pas être ici ce soir. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme

ça.

Je lui ai tourné le dos et j'ai marché jusqu'à la porte, que j'ai franchi sans hésitation. Les murmures de la salle s'évanouissaient un peu plus avec chacun de mes pas, ce qui était une bénédiction en soi. En fait, j'étais tellement absorbée à essayer de me rappeler ce qui venait de se passer que je ne l'ai jamais entendu venir derrière moi.

Une main a agrippé mon épaule et j'ai sursauté.

J : Anne! Ça fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle!

Je me suis retournée tranquillement pour lui faire face. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir, ça c'est certain. Je n'osais pas le regarder.

J : Anne, regarde-moi.

J'ai fait non d'un signe de tête.

J : Regarde-moi!

Il a soulevé mon menton et m'a forcé à le regarder. Mes yeux se sont à nouveau remplis de larmes. Son regard était extrêmement difficile à supporter.

J : Ne pleure pas…

J'ai enfoui ma tête au creux de son épaule et j'ai pleuré comme une enfant, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il me serrait très fort dans ses bras, comme pour essayer d'effacer toute la souffrance que j'ai vécue depuis tant d'années.

J : Ne t'en fais pas Anne, je suis là, tout va redevenir comme avant…

J'ai levé la tête et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

A : Non, rien ne sera plus comme avant…

J : Pour moi, rien n'a changé…

A : Pour moi, si!

Je pleurais encore, mais ma peine avait laissé place à la colère et à la frustration.

A : Comment pouvez-vous dire que rien n'a changé alors que j'ai complètement

brisé votre vie?

J : Tu n'as rien brisé! Ce n'est pas toi qui ai tué Tétreault, c'est moi!

A : Non, mais si je vous avais écouté, vous ne l'auriez jamais tué!

J : Tu m'as écouté Anne! Tu as cessé de le voir! C'est lui qui ne te lâchait pas!

A : Ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait.

J : Non, tu as raison, ça n'excuse rien. Par contre…ça explique beaucoup de

choses…

J'étais intriguée au plus haut point d'entendre sa théorie.

A : Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que ça explique selon vous?

J : Que tu passes ta vie à courir après l'impossible.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

A : Et de quelle façon?

J : Tu as voulu retrouver ce que tu avais perdu en te vengeant de Rouleau, ce

qui était impossible. Tu as voulu comprendre Tétreault pour te comprendre

toi, ce qui était une stratégie impossible. En fait, la seule chose possible que

tu puisses avoir, tu te forces à la repousser.

A : Et de quoi est-ce que je me sauve selon vous?

J : De nous.

J'ai baissé les yeux. La vérité fait toujours mal.

A : Je ne veux pas m'engager.

J : Tu ne veux pas de nous, engagés ou pas.

A : Je ne peux plus aimer.

J : Tu ne veux plus aimer. Nuance.

A : J'ai peur de vous décevoir.

J : Tu as peur de te décevoir.

A : Je…

J : Tu as peur que je te rende heureuse parce que tu croies que tu ne mérites

pas d'être heureuse. Tu as peur d'être aimée parce que tu es convaincue

qu'il n'y a rien à aimer en toi. Tu as peur de moi parce que je suis le seul qui

te connaisse vraiment et qui soit resté à tes côtés. Tu as peur de nous parce

qu'ensemble, nous pouvons te permettre de devenir la femme que tu as

toujours espéré être.

A : J'ai peur…

J : Il n'existe que 2 sentiments dans l'univers : la peur et l'amour. Tous les

autres ne sont que des synonymes. Avec toutes les enquêtes que nous avons

faites ensemble, tu sais que j'ai raison. J'ai tué Tétreault parce que je t'aime

et que j'avais peur qu'il t'anéantisse. Je suis devant toi ce soir parce que je

t'aime et que j'ai peur de vivre ma vie sans toi. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait aucun

sens si tu n'y est pas. J'ai peur qu'un jour ta peur de vivre te pousse tellement

loin que je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour te ramener près de moi. La

différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je t'aime et que c'est pour cette raison

que j'ai peur. Toi, tu as peur de m'aimer, tout simplement.

A : C'est vrai.

J : Que peut-il t'arriver de pire que ce qui t'est déjà arrivé?

A : … vous perdre…

Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et a plongé son regard dans le mien.

J : Tu ne me perdras jamais. Jamais.

Il a essuyé mes larmes de son pouce et je me suis blottie au creux de son épaule. Une fine pluie commençait à s'abattre sur Montréal.

J'ai relevé la tête et il m'a embrassé sur la joue. Tendrement.

J : Viens Anne, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Il m'a pris par la main; je ne l'ai pas repoussé. La pluie s'intensifiait sur Montréal mais ça n'avait aucune importance; il était là, à mes côtés, et toutes mes craintes étaient maintenant partagées à deux. Je me sentais enfin normale. À marcher sans paroles dans les rues de ma ville, je me suis dis que peut-être enfin la peur et l'amour pouvaient marcher côte à côte. Peut-être.

FIN


End file.
